diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Anno Kehjistani
The Anno Kehjistani is a dating system used by the people of Sanctuary. It was created at the apex of Zakarum power, when the church gathered an army of scholars to document the history of the world as they saw it. The calendar possesses a 'year 0', with years moving up from this point, while years before this point use a "-" sign.Book of Tyrael By chance or design, the months of the Anno Kehjistani represent the phases of the cycle of time. As such, certain magical practices will be more effective in one month than another.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Months The following is a list of months of the Anno Kehjistani in approximate order. The year appears to begin in Kathon and ends in Esunar. Kathon Consists of at least 28 days. The 15th day of the month is referred to as "the crimson moon," a phenomenon the Triune referred to as the Eye of Baal. During this time of the month, destructive spells are more potent, but harder to control. Sacrifices are best practiced under the crimson moon. Solmoneth Alongside Montaht, this is the month where day and night are equal. It is a time of dreams and visions. Scrying spells and illusions are more powerful in this month than any other time of the year. These are the months where the minions of Belial are most active. Montaht Consists of at least 7 days.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Manual Alongside Solmoneth, this is the month where day and night are equal. It is a time of dreams and visions. Scrying spells and illusions are more powerful in this month than any other time of the year. These are the months where the minions of Belial are most active. Ostara Consists of at least 4 days. This is the month of rebirth, where healing spells and elixrs are most potent. Navan Consists of at least 10 days. Appears to come after Ostara. Vasan One of the two months of sowing and fertility in Kehjistan, alongside Lycanum. They represent the duality between male and female. Adria also believed that they represent the Eternal Conflict. During this time, one is advised not to parlay with the denizens of Hell, for in this time they are erratic and easy to anger. Lycanum One of the two months of sowing and fertility in Kehjistan, alongside Vasan. They represent the duality between male and female. Adria also believed that they represent the Eternal Conflict. During this time, one is advised not to parlay with the denizens of Hell, for in this time they are erratic and easy to anger. Kale Monath The month of plagues and pestilence. Adria found that poisons brewed during this month were most effective. Reagents also bind more easily during this time. Lunasadh Consists of at least 20 days.Diablo III, A Prisoner's Journal This is the "baker's month," where crops are harvested and food is plenty. Demons aligned with Azmodan appear to be easier to contact in the latter half of the month. Jerharan Consists of at least 29 days.Deckard Cain's Journal Alongside Damhar, this is the month where the barrier between Sanctuary and other worlds weakens, specifically at the days at the end of the Jerharan and the start of Damhar. This period is the ideal time to summon demons. Damhar Consists of at least 27 days. Alongside Jerharan, this is the month where the barrier between Sanctuary and other worlds weakens, specifically at the days at the end of the Jerharan and the start of Damhar. This period is the ideal time to summon demons. Ratham The month of the dead, so named after Rathma.The Order Consists of at least 21 days.Book of Tyrael This is the ideal time to summon, bind, or commune with spirits, including the undead (especially on the seventh day). These acts are best conducted during the new moon. Esunar Consists of at least 20 days. The month of fire, water, air, earth, and other elemental powers. There is a connection between magic and the physical world in this month that makes it the best time to create amulets or perform enchantments on objects. Known Days The calendar is known to employ the following days. These are sorted alphabetically: *Lauds *Matins *Sext *Vespers Trivia *The Anno Kehjistani is possibly based on the Gregorian calendar. Both were created at the behest of a religious institution, although the Gregorian calendar does not have a year 0. *The two primary sources for the calendar's dates come from Deckard Cain's Journal and Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary. There are contradictions between monthly orderings and in some cases, spellings. The article has primarily gone with the latter source, including the order of months presented (notably, Nevan is omitted from Book of Adria, and only features in the journal). References Category: Lore